Trois petits mots
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: quand un quiproquo intervient entre deux amis-amants... [YAOI HoroRen][attention, lemon et langage choquant]


**Titre** : Trois petits mots

**Auteur** : Tiya

**Genre** : Yaoilemonnyark nyark nyark

**Disclaimer :** J'AIMERAI BIEN ! mais bon... Sk, les matelas dunlopilo, le boxer dim de Horo, le gel fixant de Ren (OO QUEL GEL FIXANT ?) et Tom Cats ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Apres le Shaman Fight z'ont vraiment plus rien a faire... enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit voila un mignon jus de citroon pour ma cherry accroc au cocaaaa !!

**Warning :** Lemon, et langage qui peut etre choquant. Je vous ai prevenu(e)s.

**TROIS PETITS MOTS.**

Le mouvement accordé de leurs deux corps moulés l'un dans l'autre s'accelerait. Il le pénétrait fermement, mais sans brutalité. Et Ren adorait ça. Au dela des limites du concevable. Il sentait une deferlante de plaisir l'ennivrer peu a peu, tandis que l'Ainu agripait ses hanches encore plus fermement, rendant le mouvement encore plus intense. Les ongles du Chinois s'enfoncerent douloureusement dans le dos de Horo, signe que son plaisir allait eclater de façon imminente. Leurs gemissement s'accentuaient de plus en plus, pour finalement se muer en cris, rythmant les assauts repetés de l'Ainu sur le Chinois. Finalement, Ren n'y tint plus et laissa l'orgasme s'emparer de tout son etre, ravageant son corps et ses sens par des spasmes de jouissance incontrolés. Il s'effondra sur le lit, son esprit l'ayant completement laché, et fut rejoint par Horo quelques secondes plus tard, dans le meme etat que lui. Ils resterent quelques instants etendus l'un a coté de l'autre, le souffle coupé par la puissance des emotions qu'ils venaient encore une fois de ressentir. Ayant quelque peu retrouvé ses esprit, Ren bascula sur le coté, et posa sa tete sur le torse de Horo, qui etait toujours haletant, cherchant un souffle qui ne venait toujours pas. Ren posa alors le bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de son amant, dont il caressa les muscles frissonant à ce contact.

Ren : Je ne m'en lasse decidemment pas...

Horo : Tant mieux, car je ne vois pas la raison qui me pousserait a arreter, dit-il en souriant.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Horo et Ren... couchaient ensemble. Une sorte de... marché qu'ils avaient conclu, un pacte, qui stipulaient qu'ils pourraient... se "defouler" ensemble quand ils en auraient envie.

Au début, ce n'etait qu'une fois par semaine. Mais peu a peu les visites de l'un chez l'autre s'etaient faites moins espacées, plus fréquentes... jusqu'a ce que finalement, ils se retrouvent tous les soirs. Ils ne couchaient pas ensembles tout les soirs quand meme... mais presque. (TT argh black tiya se reveillerait elle ?)

Horo avait remarqué cette acceleration dans sa relation avec Ren. Et, pour tout dire, ça ne lui deplaisait pas. Il ne saurait pas encore dire ou decrire le comment du pourquoi mais... oh et puis pourquoi se prendre la tete?

A l'origine de leur "pacte", leur relation ne devait rester que sexuelle. Deux bons amis qui couchaient ensemble. Deux tres bons amis...

Mais peu a peu, Horo avait bien senti ses sentiments pour Ren changer, se muer... mais en quoi ?

Ren : Arrete de penser, je doute de la productivité de ta reflexion.

Horo : Ren !

Ren : /articulant/ je...rigole...

Et ce disant, Ren passa sa langue sur la clavicule de l'Ainu.

Ren : mmmmh... d'ailleurs, a quoi tu pensais ?

Horo : A... hmph. A "nous".

Ren : Ah... toi aussi tu as remarqué.

Horo : remarqué quoi ?

Ren : eh bien, c'est devenu plus serieux entre nous il me semble... ne ?

Horo : heu... si, si, j'ai remarqué aussi.

Ren : ... et... ce serait bien si... enfin si on allait un peu plus loin...

Les deux yeux felins d'habitude si brillant de cette lueur de defi, fixaient maintenant les plis du drap avec la plus grande attention, tandis que ses derniers mots furent aspirés par le silence, tant ils etaient prnoncés faiblement, mais ils resonnaient dans la tete de Horo comme un echo profond.

Et l'Ainu commença a paniquer (TT et voila ça commence).

Oh mais pas trop. Juste un peu. Parce que oui, il était tres attaché a Ren. Mais non, il n'avait jamais vecu de relation serieuse avec qui que ce soit. Et il devait avouer que l'inconnu... il n'aimait pas ça.

Horo : ... et-et par plus loin, tu entends quoi ?

Ren : Horo... dis moi ces trois petits mots que j'attends...

Ren était passé par 32 teintes de rouges en disant cela, mais dans son regard se lisait maintenant une tres forte determination.

Et l'Ainu paniqua pour de bon cette fois, parce qu'une telle effusion de sentimentalité, ça ne ressemblait DEFINITIVEMENT PAS a Ren. (vous croyez que c'est un Ren OOC... attendez voir la FIN...)

Et Horo ne voulait pas dire ces "trois petits mots" a la legere, il voulait etre sur de ses sentiments. Et pour l'instant, c'etait loin d'etre le cas. Il etait completement perdu.

Tellement chamboulé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la langue du Chinois qui descendait progressivement sur son torse, et était arrivée a la bordure du drap qu'Horo avait pudiquement ramené sur eux apres leur "sprot de chambre". Mais tout a coup, il realisa que Ren passait sa tete SOUS le drap !

Horo : nnnh... non Ren...

Ren : /sous le drap/ mmmh...

Sa langue était maintenant arrivé a la base de...

Horo : /soulevant brusquement le drap/ Ren non ! matte !

Ren avait a peine saisi dans sa main le sexe de son amant, que celui ci se degagea vivement, et bondit hors du lit.

Horo, qui avait eu la decence de remettre son short, s'était mis a faire les cent pas dans la penombre, sous l'oeil intrigué de Ren.

Horo : _Non, non, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça parce qu'il croit que... que je l'ai... argh !!! j'arrive MEME pas a le dire dans ma tete ! ... Non non non, je ne veux pas lui donner une fausse impression, je ne suis pas encore sur... de mes sentiments... et je ne sais pas si je pourrai dire... les trois petits mots QUE J'ARRIVE MEME PAS A DIRE DANS MA TETE !!!_

De toute evidence, Horo pa-ni-quait (ah bon ? pas niqu/BAM/ chut black tiya, fais dodo, c'est mieux... TT)

Ren commença a se douter que l'Ainu avait dû mal interpreter... pffff...

Horo continuait (et oui) de se prendre la tete, sous l'oeil maintenant amusé d'un Ren, etendu gracieusement sur le lit sans aucune pudeur.

Les yeux bleus ( dans lesquels on pouvait lire l'etat critique dans lequel son cerveau se trouvait), se poserent alors sur le corps félin et alangui du Chinois dans les draps blancs...

Ils se fixerent pendant quelques secondes, puis tout a coup affolé, Horo sortit a toute vitesse de la chambre, puis de l'appartement de Ren.

Ren : _là, ça va trop loin..._

En attendant l'ascenceur, Horo continuait de se maudire interieurement. Est ce qu'il avait bien fait de filer comme ça ? Le Chinois allait lui en vouloir pour longtemps... aie...

Horo : _et pourquoi pourquoi POURQUOI je panique comme ça, pourquoi poser mon regard sur lui m'a mis dans un tel etat ?_

L'ouverture des portes de l'ascenceur coupa court a sa réflexion. Il penetra dans l'ascenceur completement dans la lune, distrait, puis appuya sur le bouton "RDC".

Les portes commencerent a se fermer lentement... lorsque tout a coup, une main puissante bloqua fermement la fermeture de porte. Celles ci se rouvrirent, et Horo vit avec stupefaction la figure de Ren se dresser devant lui (et lui il n'avait pas eu la decence de mettre un short... d'ou la stupefaction de l'Ainu.)

Ren soupira, apparament un peu frustré. Un silence passa.

Ren :... Ainu baka. Trois mots : Suce. Ma. Queue.

Et ce disant, il se jeta sur Horo pour lui donner un des baisers les plus brulants que l'Ainu ai jamais reçu.

Ils tomberent tout les deux dans l'ascenceur tandis que les portes se RE-fermaient (elles vont y arriver...)

Ren avait l'air... chaud bouillant. Et c'etait contagieux TT"""""""""...

Horo : nnnh... Ren... on peut pas-AAAH !

Ren venait de caresser l'interieur des cuisses de Horo, zone plutot... sensible chez l'Ainu (hin hin...)

Ren : sourire sadique peut pas quoi ?

Horo : Aah... nh on peut pas faire ça dans l'ascenceur !!

Ren : ... tu veux parier ?

Horo : ... ? /1/

soupir de Tiya ... si vous saviez comme peu de gens prennent l'ascenceur entre 1h et 4h du matin...

FIN !!

/1/ sourire de demon chinois lueur de defi chinois ainu qui se sent plus...


End file.
